The Foundling
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: When a baby is found on the steps of the Kamiya Dojo, Kenshin vows he will do anything to keep the child safe. But there is more to this child than meets the eye and he won't accept that she is dangerous.
1. Left on the doorstep

(This is my first Kenshin story, so be kind.)  
  
The Foundling  
  
Part 1  
  
Found on the doorstep  
  
The rain came down on a nice day; Kenshin was lying on his back feeling a rush of exhaustion. What a day to rain?  
  
He sat up and saw Kaoru sleeping soundly, it was too dull a day to do much house work, he had finished it hours ago. He walked about the covered areas of the dojo, he sat down watching the rain and smiled to himself.  
  
He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of crying. He got up and walked out to the front gate. He blinked and saw a little basket on the ground in front of him, he knelt down and blinked, "Oro?"  
  
His eyes widened when he saw a little baby lying in the basket crying its eyes out. "What the heck are you doing out here?" he picked up the basket and brought the child into the dojo.  
  
Sitting down with the basket in front of him, he picked up the child and began to rock her silently staring down at the clear indigo eyes. "Who would leave you all alone?"  
  
He looked down at the baby and then at the basket finding a small piece of paper in the lining. He set the child down in the basket again and blinked as he read it out loud to himself. "To Kamiya, please take in this child, I have no way to care for her and I'm sorry that this would be a bother for you. Do not turn her away! Please love her as your own."  
  
He looked down at the little baby girl and sighed. "Your mother did not even give you a name," he whispered and smiled. "Very well, I shall name you, that I will."  
  
He touched his chin and smiled a little. "I will call you, Himura Rei, you'll be my little girl from now on, yes you will," he chuckled at her making a face.  
  
**  
  
Night came so suddenly that Kenshin had found himself wandering about the Dojo once more. He saw Kaoru sitting in front of the candles and was busily dressing the wiggling baby in some old baby clothes. "It was lucky that Oji- san had some clothes left over."  
  
The baby had soft brown hair, and her deep indigo eyes were so sweet and innocent. "Kenshin, we should consult the police about this, they might be able to find the mother," Kaoru whispered. "Rei-chan isn't ours and you had some nerve naming her."  
  
"She needs a name, that she did and so I named her," Kenshin was rather annoyed with this, but really he couldn't show anger about it. For a short second he felt some sort of pride in having a paternal moment.  
  
"Kenshin, I suppose you are right," she laughed and set the baby back in the basket. "Tomorrow we'll go talk to your friend on the police force."  
  
"Very well, but I doubt the mother will want to be found, she left the child, that she did and I think the baby should stay with us."  
  
"Kenshin, I don't know anything about babies! Yahiko isn't one for sure, but still, he acts like one sometimes."  
  
Kaoru had no room to argue, when she found Kenshin holding the baby, she couldn't help, but wonder about his reaction to the child. He was rather scared, almost fearful that someone would hurt someone so innocent, snatching the child from his arms.  
  
During the night another rainstorm had set in and thunder was heard, Kenshin heard the baby crying in terror. He crawled over to the basket and picked her up. "Calm down, it is just some Samurai fighting in the sky," he told the child rocking her gently. "I'm here, I'll protect you, that I will."  
  
**  
  
The next morning, Kenshin was walking through the courtyard holding Rei in his arms. Yamagata looked at Kaoru and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't really do anything about this, Ms. Kaoru," he sighed and took a sip of tea. "I can't tell Kenshin to give her up, from what I can see, it would make him angry."  
  
"He's been so protective of her, he wouldn't even let me try and feed her this morning," Kaoru sighed. "He insisted he could do it."  
  
Yamagata smiled and chuckled. "I think that Kenshin wants to take care of her on his own. He is an independent person and he does not wish to lose her." He got up and walked away. "Good day, Ms. Kaoru, if I hear anything about the child's parents I will let you know."  
  
Kenshin was laughing as the baby cooed in his arms and was trying to grab at the cherry blossoms.  
  
"Kenshin, take good care of that baby," Yamagata yelled and walked to the gate.  
  
**  
  
Sanosuke watched Kenshin who was rocking the baby and was laughing a little. "This is sickening."  
  
"What is?" Kenshin asked smiling at the baby.  
  
"Nothing, but you are acting as if you are the child's father, when really she was just dropped on your doorstep. You can never know what kind of troubles that child has."  
  
"There is nothing wrong with her, Megumi-san checked her this morning, that she did. She said that Rei-chan was perfectly healthy!"  
  
Walking along the two of them were talking about the child when Kenshin saw the look in some people's eyes. They looked fearfully at the baby and were whispering. "Hanyou, look at her eyes, they're not natural."  
  
"See, I told you it was a bad idea to leave the dojo with that child," Sanosuke whispered.  
  
"Sano, you're being silly, she's only a small child," Kenshin was beginning to tense up, he looked around him, his arms tightened around Rei who was sleeping soundly unaware of the people around her.  
  
These people are going to hurt my little Rei, Kenshin thought and looked down at the child. He quickly walked back to the dojo nervously not sure what he was going to do if the child was threatened.  
  
**  
  
Kaoru watched Kenshin sitting silently working on a proper baby bed, he was whispering to Sanosuke about what happened in town. "It was as if they bought into the idea that Rei-chan was a demon."  
  
Sanosuke's voice was low and rather upset. "Look at her eyes, those eyes are not normal, she has the eyes of a demon."  
  
"No, Rei-chan is mine, I will not allow anyone to hurt her like that," Kenshin finally smiled down at his daughter. "That I won't. You won't be picked on, Rei, you will be strong, that you will. So pretty, so wonderful!"  
  
Kaoru smiled at Kenshin and walked up with some clean cloth for the baby's diapers. "Kenshin, don't worry, everything will be fine."  
  
**  
  
Rei's large indigo eyes were filled with tears, Kenshin saw himself standing at the foot of a temple. He heard the sound of people running from all directions yelling things he did not know or wish to understand. He was running toward the shrine carrying the baby close to him.  
  
He turned and looked over, he saw horrible creatures moving toward him, these weren't human. These attackers were not human at all, he turned to see dog like monsters standing before him, he kept his hold on the baby and used a piece of cloth as a holder, he drew his katana and was yelling a challenge to the monsters.  
  
Waking breathless, Kenshin turned to look down at the baby who was sleeping soundly. What a weird dream, he thought and lay back down, his eyes were half closed when he heard a loud noise outside. He rushed and looked through the half opened door, he saw a large black bird landing and looking around the courtyard.  
  
He sat down on his futon and sighed, he did not know why he was freaking out, the dream was only a dream. He never felt so scared as he felt in the dream, he saw himself running trying to protect the baby from harm, but somehow something was wrong.  
  
**  
  
Kenshin became slightly nervous when Kaoru approached him. "Kenshin, maybe you should let me watch Rei while you go out," she told him.  
  
He nodded. "Okay, I hope she won't be any trouble."  
  
"Kenshin, don't worry about it, just go to town."  
  
He walked out into the street and saw Sanosuke pulled him back inside. "Don't go out there Kenshin, some people think that Rei is a demon. I was talking to Yohji and he was telling me that Rei could be in danger if she stays here."  
  
"She's just a baby, why are people being so superstitious over a baby?" Kenshin asked his eyes wide and a little nervous about what he was going to do. "I swore I would protect her, that I did, I won't break my word."  
  
Sanosuke nodded and sighed. "Fine, but I warned you."  
  
Running into the house, Kenshin saw Kaoru rocking the baby and looking nervously at him. "What is it?"  
  
"Rei-chan isn't safe here, we have to get her far from this place," Kenshin picked up his things and was beginning to pack.  
  
"Where do we take her?" Kaoru was being pulled to her feet.  
  
"Anywhere, but here, don't worry, I'm sure your friends will look after the dojo," Kenshin was saying as he was packing.  
  
"You want me to come with you?"  
  
"Yes, please." 


	2. In Shadows they hide

Part 2  
  
In shadows it hides  
  
There was not a sound from the baby as Kenshin and Kaoru walked along the trail leading away from Tokyo. He would look back from time to time to see if Kaoru was keeping up with him.  
  
He stopped and took the baby into his arms. "So much trouble for such a small baby," he sighed and looked at Kaoru.  
  
"Where will we go?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"I don't know, but somehow Rei doesn't belong in Tokyo."  
  
His eyes were on Rei who was tracing his face with her little fingers. "There, there, your Chichi is right here," he smiled down at her.  
  
Kaoru had to admit it was sweet; she smiled a little thinking about her own father. She saw Kenshin rocking the baby and whispering to her.  
  
**  
  
They were gone, Sanosuke looked around the dojo, he was relieved with the small note Kenshin had left behind. "Good, at least that child will be safer," he looked around again. "Might as well follow."  
  
**  
  
The small inn had been much more comfortable than the ground, Kenshin smiled as he laid Rei down to sleep. He lay next to the bed and touched the child's hand stroking it lightly.  
  
The dreams came much more quickly, he was standing in front of a cherry tree with a six year old girl who was smiling. "Chichi, why are the cherry blossoms pink?" the child looked up at him with large indigo eyes. "Is it because there is someone buried under it?"  
  
His dream self smiled at her and took her hand. "Rei-chan, yes, a long time ago the Emperor did not like the color of the cherry blossoms, so he decreed all the brave Samurai who died were to be buried and have cherry trees planted on their graves."  
  
The child giggled and took hold of his hand, then dashed off in front of him. He saw a shadow come and he was standing alone. "Rei-chan!"  
  
"Why do you want her?" a voice asked him and he turned, all he saw was darkness. "A killer like you wants to have a child so badly. Even if the child is not fully human."  
  
"I don't care, a child is a child, a person is a person. Foundling or not, she is my daughter and I would protect her until my death!" His voice was rather soft compared to the booming sound he heard around him.  
  
The darkness soon faded and Kenshin found himself standing in front of the shrine from the last dream. The strange creature turned and smiled at him. "You can pretend all you wish that she is a human child."  
  
"Where will she be safe?"  
  
The darkness closed in and the voice whispered. "Nowhere."  
  
Waking again breathless, he turned and looked at the baby sleeping soundly. "Rei-chan, why do my dreams end with someone trying to hurt us?"  
  
**  
  
Morning came with a dull gray in the sky. Kenshin was carrying the baby and was looking back at Kaoru. "Kenshin, you look horrible."  
  
"Kaoru-dono, I'm fine," he smiled at her and looked rather nervous. "Just bad dreams."  
  
She watched Kenshin walking around, he was rather happy and was hugging the child to him. She blinked and felt something dark and sinister about the forest they were in. "Kenshin, let's get out of here, I don't like it."  
  
There was a loud crash, the two jumped and looked around them. Standing in front of Kenshin was a black wolf, it growled at him. It jumped at him before he could draw his weapon.  
  
Kaoru screamed and then grabbed a stick hitting the animal trying to get it off her friend. "Kenshin you okay?" She threw it into the bushes and the animal darted after it.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The animal had run off distracted enough to chase the stick. The ex- assassin stood up and quietly cooed Rei who had started to cry. "Hush, it is okay."  
  
They walked down the path toward the next stop to rest. "Kenshin, tell me about the dream," the girl asked blinking at him.  
  
"In them it is me and Rei mostly. The first one I was being chased by monsters who were trying to kill us. Last night, there was the dream that I was with Rei as a little girl. She ran ahead of me to where I could not see her, then suddenly it was very dark. There was someone talking to me about her."  
  
There was a look passed between them. "It said no matter where I went, Rei would not be safe. And always I'm alone."  
  
"Maybe the dreams are trying to tell you something about Rei."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The two got up and started to walk again, Kenshin had never seen such a beautiful day, he smiled a little and then looked over at Kaoru. She's so different than Tomoe, she isn't as silent as her, but she has her grace, he thought and looked down at little Rei who was snuggled against his chest. Rei-chan, I want to be your father so badly, but what can I do to make sure you are not harmed?  
  
Kaoru was blinking at Kenshin and sighed. Sometimes I think he is hiding from me, like he is trying to keep me from being hurt, she thought and followed him.  
  
A new village was stretched out before them. Kenshin felt relaxed and rather happy. Walking into the village, people were looking at them oddly, mostly at him, he quickly walked up to an inn and knocked on the door. "May we have a room?" he asked the woman who blinked at him.  
  
"Very well, sir," she said shortly and looked at him. "It is rather unwise to travel with a baby so young."  
  
He nodded and was led into a room, there she set up some beds.  
  
**  
  
Sanosuke knew what trail Kenshin would use, after all, having a child with him, he wanted a trail that was worn and with no dangers. He sighed and walked down the path. "Runt, keep up!"  
  
Yahiko ran up and glared at him. "I AM NOT A RUNT!"  
  
"You're small, so you're a runt, come on. Kenshin and Kaoru passed through here not too long ago."  
  
"Why didn't he wait for us?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"I don't think he had a choice in the matter. Rei-chan was in trouble so he thought the best thing was to leave as soon as possible."  
  
**  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru ended up in front of a shrine, Kenshin's eyes widened in horror that it was the shrine from his dreams. "I don't believe it."  
  
He turned and looked about him, Rei had woken up and was sobbing, he looked down at her and was rocking her gently.  
  
Kaoru blinked. "What is wrong?"  
  
"This place was in my dreams."  
  
He turned around feeling a terror creep through him as he saw the clouds covering the sun. "Welcome to my shrine," he turned to see a man dressed in black walking toward him. "It isn't everyday that humans have found my temple."  
  
That voice, Kenshin's eyes widened. "You're from my dreams!"  
  
"Yes, you are the guardian of that child, hand her over!" the man walked over to them, his eyes turning red. "After all, she isn't human, what use would she be to you?"  
  
"She's only a baby!" Kenshin glared at him and brought out his sword, then saw Kaoru take the baby from him. "Take her and hide!"  
  
The man came closer and laughed. "I'm beyond death, Kenshin. If you stabbed me, I would just regenerate and come after you."  
  
"I don't care, you're not going to have Rei!"  
  
"If you insist upon it," the man yelled.  
  
A dark shadow closed in around Kenshin and he felt the same helplessness he felt in the dream. He kept his sword drawn as the man came forward. "You have no idea what you got yourself into defending that child!" the voice was all around him.  
  
"I don't care, you won't kill her!"  
  
**  
  
Kaoru noticed that Kenshin and the strange man had vanished. She held Rei in her arms and rocked her. "Hush, don't worry, Kenshin will be back for you!"  
  
Her eyes were rather wide when she saw Sano and Yahiko running toward her. "Where is Kenshin?" Sano asked.  
  
"He vanished, he was talking to this strange man then he just disappeared."  
  
**  
  
"This is my world Kenshin, my rules," the demon smiled at him. "I am called Tiko and I will claim that child!"  
  
"Like hell you will!" Kenshin ran at the demon who was laughing at him.  
  
"Do you realize that even if you do defeat me, one day your little Rei-chan will be a demon too?"  
  
"No she won't, unlike you she will have respect for human life!"  
  
There was a gust of wind and Kenshin was blown off balance, he did not know where he was or really how he was going to fight a demon. "I have no intention on killing Rei."  
  
"What proof do I have that you will not?" Kenshin yelled.  
  
The demon smiled at him and looked into his eyes. "It isn't everyday that I see a half breed. Hanyou usually are killed at birth!"  
  
"I AM NOT A HANYOU!"  
  
The shadows faded and he was standing back at the shrine face to face with the man. "Are you so sure?" the demon vanished before his eyes.  
  
He stood there and looked over at Kaoru who was running to him. "Are you okay? Did he do something to you?"  
  
"I'll be fine," he whispered he took Rei into his arms. "We need a place to stay the night."  
  
"Kenshin-gumi!" Kenshin's eyes flew to Yahiko and Sanosuke who were standing next to Kaoru. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine, I just need some place to rest for awhile." 


	3. Another Foundling

(I'm only doing two guest shots from Inuyasha, I thought it over and it seemed that in the demon world Kenshin would end up meeting Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. It just seemed to fit)  
  
Language note: Chichi means Daddy same as Oto-san, Haha means Mommy same as Oka-san.  
  
Part 3  
  
Another Foundling  
  
Kenshin was bothered, bothered by the term Hanyou was something he heard once before. He was called that when he worked as an assassin. "You're like a demon, Kenshin," an older assassin had told him. "That doesn't make you one though. You can use that to your advantage."  
  
He rolled onto his side and looked at Rei sleeping soundly in a nest of blankets. He sighed; it was lucky of Sanosuke to know a farmer and his family in this area.  
  
He rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling. A cloud of memories came up, he remembered that people saw him for his skills, not for a person. Katsura had been angry with himself for betraying Kenshin's trust.  
  
Though there was a memory that was still far worse. Hiko had taken him to town once and some children saw fit to call him names. He did not remember if the words hurt or not, but Hiko was angry that Kenshin wouldn't defend himself. "They're only words, Master," the boy whispered.  
  
They were only words, but they still stung him even when he was a teen. "You are part demon, aren't you, Kenshin?" a voice asked him, he had to have been fifteen when one of Katsura's men spoke to him.  
  
"Leave me alone," he retorted and walked away.  
  
I always avoided it, I always thought that it was just the way I born. He gave a sigh and heard the sounds of crickets. Sitting up he decided to look around the night sky. Why now, why does it affect me now?  
  
He turned and sighed; he sat down on his bed and tried to get some sleep.  
  
**  
  
The morning air was refreshing, but something about the air didn't seem right. It was still, almost as if a storm was coming, no birds, nothing, just an eerie silence. Kenshin was acutely aware of it, and it bothered him greatly.  
  
Sanosuke was also rather bothered by it. "Its like a storm is coming."  
  
"Something else is coming," Kenshin whispered and walked forward, something inside him was telling him it was dangerous. Don't let Sanosuke see you, don't let him know what you are, he reminded himself and kept walking.  
  
Rei was squirming and wanted to be put down, he sighed, the little kid could crawl on her own, but he had no intention of letting her do that at the moment. "Kenshin, slow down, let's have a seat and think things through," he heard Kaoru say.  
  
He nodded sitting down and placed Rei down when had sat down. The little girl was crawling around a little and then slowly tried to stand up. He smiled at her and then helped her balance by letting her hold onto his hand. "You know Kenshin, you would make a great father," Yahiko was watching him.  
  
I suppose one day I could be a father, what am I thinking I am a father now? His eyes softened as the little child tried to walk, she wasn't ready yet and then fell down. Her eyes filled with tears and he lifted her up. "Its okay, it was good for your first attempt, Rei," he smiled at her.  
  
"I think we better discuss why Kenshin keeps having nightmares," Sanosuke spoke up.  
  
"I don't know, but that strange man, Toki from yesterday really got to him," Kaoru blinked and saw Kenshin sigh.  
  
"There is something else I have never told any of you, I wasn't sure how you would react," Kenshin whispered rocking the child. "Toki said I was Hanyou."  
  
"Well, that does explain your red hair and eyes," Sanosuke shrugged. "Half demons aren't so bad. Its those full ones you have to worry about. My mother used to say that my family was decants of demon hunters. She was also a little crazy to boot."  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Your whole family sounds nuts, Sano."  
  
"They were, but I ended up fine." Sano replied.  
  
"Fine in what sense, rooster brain?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Better than you'll be, Yahiko if you keep that up."  
  
There was a loud crash in the trees and Kenshin stood up. He looked around him. "We've stayed here long enough, that we have," he picked up the little baby and was walking then turned to look at his friends frozen in place.  
  
He caught the scent of something foul, he turned to see Toki standing by a tree. "Are you coming home now, or do I have to carry you?"  
  
"I am not going with you!" Kenshin growled.  
  
"You don't really have a choice in the matter. I stopped time so you will find that your friends won't have much movement. Also you did notice that your demon senses are going out of control, what will happen when Sanosuke is standing looking at you?"  
  
"Stop it!'  
  
"I'm sorry, but you and that baby are coming with me!"  
  
A gust of wind went through the trees and Kenshin was suddenly pushed into what looked to be a wind tunnel. Then there was darkness around him; he was standing on a barge that was heading toward a dark island.  
  
"Welcome home," Toki was standing bringing the barge up to dock. "If you think you can just walk out, sorry, but you'll have to take it up with Lord Seto."  
  
He stepped off the barge and walked into a lit main street, he saw many demons watching him. Some gave him welcoming grins, but others were kind of ignoring him altogether.  
  
He watched these creatures, but without warning he walked right into someone dressed in all red. "HEY WATCH IT WILL YA!" the voice was rough and rather angry. "Walk around, you idiot!"  
  
"I apologize, that I do. I was not paying heed to anyone in the street," Kenshin bowed and blinked at the man. He could hardly believe his eyes, the man had silver hair with catlike ears on the top of his head, his eyes were a dark yellow.  
  
"You damn right you weren't paying attention. You're another half breed walking around, just what I need another one to make my life a living hell," the man walked off grumbling to himself.  
  
Kenshin blinked, he looked rather confused and walked by. "Hold on, I'm not finished with you pal, you're just going to get yourself lost!" the half- demon growled pulling him into an inn.  
  
"ORO!" the hand was strong and he was pulled along behind the other who just pulled in.  
  
"That's better, can't have you walking around looking like an idiot!"  
  
The room was rather dark and sort of small. "Where am I?"  
  
"My room," the other replied shortly. "From the looks of that kid, its going to need to sleep. I'm Inuyasha."  
  
"Kenshin," Kenshin put the child on a pillow and looked at the demon. "Do you know how to get out of here?"  
  
"No, I don't know. I don't suggest you talking to Lord Seto, after his son went missing he is in a horrible temper." Inuyasha laughed and sat down. "Let's see, I suppose your sword isn't like mine." The half-demon brought out his sword that looked old at first glance then grew larger and Kenshin could feel the power of it. "This is my Tetsuiga, given to me by my father."  
  
"I have no powers, that I don't. I am only a Rurouni, that I am, nothing grand in any case," Kenshin sputtered out.  
  
Inuyasha began to laugh; he had never heard anything so funny. "You're worse than my friend, Sango. She was always trying to sound overly polite, but when she fought demons, you wouldn't want her on your bad side."  
  
Kenshin nodded not really sure how to respond.  
  
"Let's see, from your scent, you're not of any bloodline that I know. Then again, I can't tell the difference between your scent or the scent of human blood on you, you really smell like."  
  
"STOP!" Kenshin stood up and picked up the baby.  
  
"Feh, it doesn't matter, you can't take back what you did in the past. I learned to live with what I did, after all if I hadn't of killed off the bandits and that moth demon, there would be no village," Inuyasha sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Alright, you two are staying here for now."  
  
"Thank you for your kindness."  
  
"Kindness? Listen, the only reason I'm doing it is because I have to. I am already on Lord Seto's bad side for trying to leave here. Now I'm just the lousy guide."  
  
Inuyasha left the room letting Kenshin and Rei have their rest. Kenshin wanted to sleep this time.  
  
**  
  
The dream this time was strange, he was holding Rei's hand and they were standing in front of the Kamiya Dojo. "Chichi, why doesn't Haha like me?" the little girl asked.  
  
"Rei-chan, haha loves you very much, she is just stressed that's all," Kenshin replied. He looked around the scenery and smiled a little, the little seven year old was blinking up at him with questioning eyes. "For one so small, you have some many questions, that you do. And I am glad you ask me them."  
  
"Chichi, Yahiko said I was adopted, what does that mean?" Rei blinked. "Does that mean you're not my real Chichi?"  
  
"You are adopted, that you are, but I would never want to lose you. When I found you, I would do anything to protect you. I love you, my daughter."  
  
The wind blew and Rei was playing with Yahiko who was now about fifteen. He stood watching them when the shadows closed in again on him and he was standing this time he was facing himself, but there was a strange difference. His red hair was down to his shoulders, not done up in a low ponytail, dressed in the blue top and leggings. The eyes were off color almost amber with a catlike look to them. "Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"Shinta, your other self, the true you," the creature laughed and leaned against the wall. "Still pretending to be father to her?"  
  
"I am her father," Kenshin growled. "What do you want?"  
  
"You've buried me, of course Hiko-sama made you bury the demon in you. What will happen when Kaoru-dono dies and you remain young and unchanged? What will happen when children discover little Rei's secret?"  
  
"I will protect her!"  
  
"From yourself?"  
  
Kenshin's eyes opened and he saw Inuyasha looking down at him. "You were having a nightmare."  
  
"I have to get out of here, the lack of sunlight isn't good for a child," Kenshin was sitting up and looked around.  
  
The half-demon shook his head. "Impossible, the demon world is heavily guarded. The best thing I can do is see if you can prove to be Lord Seto's son."  
  
"What does Lord Seto look like?" The swordsman had to ask.  
  
"From the stories, the boy was born to a human mother who went mad after the birth and took her own life. The baby was then abandoned into the care of a family, at least that's what I heard. When Lord Seto found out he was furious," Inuyasha replyed.  
  
Sort of weird, Kenshin had to agree, he had nothing really to go on. He stood up and saw some food set in front of him. It was bland to Kenshin, it had no flavor, then when he had a sip of tea he looked out the window at the dark docks. "Toki is gone."  
  
"Of course, he's the keeper of the gate."  
  
He saw the door slide open and Inuyasha walked off to leave him alone. I have to go home, Kaoru must be worried half sick.  
  
He put a blanket over Rei and smiled at her, he touched her cheek and carried her through the door. He stopped dead in his tracks a small creature looked up at him. "I told you, you're being a fluff head, Inuyasha!"  
  
"Shut up Shippo, if you don't I'll stuff you in a bag and throw you into the lake," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Yeah right, I know you were trying to go back to Kagome, that's how come you're a guide in the first place. It was lucky for you, your brother was defending you."  
  
"If you call beating me into the wall defending!"  
  
"Oro!" Kenshin blinked at the little creature.  
  
"Who is he?" Shippo pointed.  
  
"This is Kenshin or rather Shinta, son of Lord Seto!"  
  
"I AM WHO?!" Kenshin face faulted forward as Shippo took the baby and smiled.  
  
"There is some resemblance, his red hair and all, but I don't see any of the demon blood."  
  
"I did, last night," Inuyasha smiled. "While he was sleeping, he opened his eyes and they were amber and he looked just like Seto when he was younger.  
  
Kenshin finally decided he was going to say something. "I do not even know what this Lord Seto looks like, how can I be his son?"  
  
"Listen, you have his face and hair, it is clear you." Inuyasha nodded his head and walked up to the gate of a palace. 


	4. The Prince of Demons

(This is not the end, I will be making another continuation with Rei being more of a main character. Thanks)  
  
Part 4  
  
The Prince of the Demons  
  
Kenshin walked into the front gate and saw a group of demons glaring at him. He just walked on ignoring them. He held Rei who was squirming in his arms, he knew she was fussy and she waned to crawl around.  
  
The stairs seemed to go forever. "Are we there yet?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"A few more feet and yes, we'll be there," Inuyasha shrugged as he came up to a door in the face of a rock wall. He knocked on the door and it opened slowly.  
  
"Its you again, Inuyasha-san," a rather flowery voice was saying and a catlike girl was standing in front of him. "Let's see, what did you do this time? Try and sneak through Toki's gate again, or was it going through the tunnel?"  
  
"No, I came to bring a surprise for Lord Seto, Neko-chan, come and see for yourself."  
  
The catgirl let them and she blinked at them and laughed. "Lord Seto, what on Earth are you doing with Inuyasha?"  
  
"Excuse, but I'm Kenshin."  
  
Neko blinked and smiled at him. "Wow, now you just need to pass Sesshoumaru and you'll be set, though of course it will be impossible." She smiled and let him through then stopped Inuyasha. "So, you really think that idiot can pull off being the prince?"  
  
"Look, he's the right age and second, he looks really like Lord Seto."  
  
Neko shrugged her shoulders. "All I know is, that Lord Seto has been looking for his son for twenty-eight years."  
  
**  
  
Kenshin walked a good ten feet into the opening and found another line of stairs heading up a cliff side. He looked at the baby in his arms and smiled. "Soon, Rei-chan," he smiled at her and walked up the stairs.  
  
He made it to another gate and knocked on the door, he turned and saw Inuyasha standing silently and then whispered. "You have to face my brother, I can't come any further."  
  
The door opened and Kenshin found he was standing in a hall, he was staring at a man sitting by a door. "Let's see, should I gut you or should I at least listen to you," the man sounded bored.  
  
"I would never want to shed blood in front of Rei, that I would not," Kenshin blinked as he stood his ground.  
  
"Hmm," the man blinked, he looked rather tall with yellow eyes and similar hair as Inuyasha. He touched his dagger. "Jegan, take the child, his arms are tired."  
  
A frog like creature walked up and looked at Kenshin. "Excuse me, I will hold the baby while you speak with Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
"I would rather not!" Kenshin clutched to Rei.  
  
Jagen nodded and walked away, he looked at Sesshomaru nodded and sat down again. "Alright, though I know what my brother is going to trying to do."  
  
"Then I am not Lord Seto's son?" Kenshin asked nervously.  
  
"Hard to say, your resemblance to him is rather surprising, but I am not convinced."  
  
"Of course you're not convinced, you would rather beat a half-demon into a wall," said a sarcastic voice, they looked over at Inuyasha who was leaning against the door. "I knew he wouldn't convince you, so I'm going to do the convincing."  
  
Sesshomaru gave a look at his brother and rolled his eyes. "I told you this a hundred times, fighting you is a waste of time!"  
  
It was kind of strange, the looks the two brothers passed between the two, it was like two rival wolves going for the same food source. "Take Lord Shinta to his father!"  
  
"What proof is it that this person is really who you claim, little brother?"  
  
"Just look at him!"  
  
Sesshomaru walked up and glared into Kenshin's face, his yellow eyes were close enough and he shrugged backing off. "The resemblance is uncanny, but it proves nothing of his family heritage."  
  
A knife came flying at Kenshin and he moved out of the way, and it landed an inch from him. "What did you do that for?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "Well, that should be proof enough, if he was a human, he couldn't dodge it that fast."  
  
Sesshomaru blinked and then gave a sigh. "Fine, but if Lord Seto hears that I let him pass without killing him, I'll just tell him to take it out on you."  
  
"Sorry about that, had to make a point," Inuyash was suddenly pushed up against the wall.  
  
"If you ever do that when I'm holding Rei, I will personally throttle you," Kenshin yelled and suddenly woke up Rei who started to cry. He looked down and rocked her gently.  
  
Stupid move, Inuyasha, the demon dog thought and rolled his eyes. "Come on, we're almost to the top of the cliff."  
  
A large door appeared and Kenshin felt a little nervous. "Who is there?" a voice boomed and the door opened slowly, standing there was a large wolf, the largest he had ever seen.  
  
"Naku, I totally forgot you were going to be the last guard," Inuyasha sputtered and smiled, at least in his own way.  
  
"Yes, it seems you are still a glutton for punishment, half breed scum."  
  
"Just let us through."  
  
The wolf looked thoughtful and then looked into Kenshin's face. "I'm sorry, but you have not introduced yourself."  
  
"I am Himura Kenshin," Kenshin gasped out cradling the baby. "This is Rei, I have to come to Lord Seto to ask to be returned home."  
  
"You mean the human world?" the wolf demon blinked and then let them into a room. "Lord Seto will not listen to anyone who-" it stoped and looked at Kenshin and chuckled. "Interesting."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Naku's face and smiled. "So he looks just like him."  
  
**  
  
What is going on? Kenshin felt himself being pushed into a thrown room, Inuyasha had taken Rei and was holding her watching a group of demons. They all circled Kenshin and were blinking in amazement at him. "He must be the lost one," said another catgirl who was perched on a high beam. "Look at his eyes."  
  
"Other than the scar, he looks rather handsome," said a female demon who looked him in the eyes. "I have a daughter who would suit him."  
  
"Let Lord Seto decide if this is his son or not," said a loud voice and everyone turned to see a demon with red hair and dark purple eyes walked in. He was dressed in an old fashioned armor and seemed to give Kenshin the once over.  
  
"Lord Seto, I apologize, but we had to check for sure that this was truly Shinta-sama," Neko was standing next to the throne.  
  
Seto gave Kenshin a rather evil look. "Do you now? Let's see, his stance and hair are uncanny. I don't see Kasumi in him at all." He lazily smiled and then looked at Sesshomaru. "Bring him a little closer."  
  
He was punished closer, he saw Jagen standing in front of him tugging on his leggings, at first he wanted to kick the beast away. He walked up and saw Seto look closer, there was a look of amazement and almost sadness. "I now see you for who you are," Seto shook his head. "I am sorry, Shinta, I failed as a father, have I not?"  
  
"I do not know you, that I don't. I only came to ask if I could return to Kaoru-dono with Rei-chan." Kenshin finally was able to speak and Seto's eyes widened.  
  
"I see, bring Toki, this instant! And who brought my son back to me?"  
  
"Go on Inuyasha, you should say something to Lord Seto," Jagen was glaring over at Inuyasha who was rocking Rei gently.  
  
"Oh, shut up you little frog."  
  
"I see," Seto was laughing. "The lead headed Inuyasha who would much rather draw the Tetsuga than listen to reason. I should have known. You will do anything to return to that Kagome person wouldn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, you have me figured out," the dog boy growled.  
  
"You are still under punishment for trying to sneak out of here, you know. As for your request, Shinta, I cannot grant it. I may control the demon world, but I cannot let you leave here. Because you have demon blood in your veins, you and Rei are members of the demon clans. I am sorry."  
  
"You would understand, you came back for me once, didn't you?" Kenshin asked his voice was shaking. "I can't leave Kaoru-dono, you must understand, Oto-san. It is for love that I return to her."  
  
Inuyasha blinked and nodded. "He is right, he really does love this Kaoru person and he is desperate."  
  
Seto sat down on his thrown and then asked Kenshin to sit down next to him. "I had dreamed of seeing you all grown up. You have your mother's eyes, you look more human than Inuyasha, my chief fear was you would resemble a demon more."  
  
**  
  
Going to bed, Kenshin was in a room filled with gold, he was not used to the room or the separation from Rei. She had nurses tending her and for some reason he felt scared something was wrong with her. "Will she be alright?"  
  
"Lord Shinta do not worry, we know how to take care of babies," a catgirl was giggling pushing him out of the nursery.  
  
He lay on his back and he slipped off to sleep. He was standing in front of Kamiya's dojo and was sitting under a tree. He was watching children playing in the backyard, "Grandmother, he's here again," a boy with red hair was yelling and an old woman walked out and waved to him. "Hello, Kenshin, are you okay?"  
  
He nodded and stood up. "Kaoru-dono, I'm sorry," he looked around and saw Rei standing next to him, she was young and had a family of her own.  
  
"Father what is wrong?" he saw her looking at him. She was beautiful with short brown hair with a flowery pin in her hair. Her indigo eyes were serious and she seemed to see the wear and tear on his eyes.  
  
"I have not aged, I'm stuck in this age," he was looking down at his hands and then at his foster-daughter. "I saw Kaoru-dono, but I cannot stay with her, that I cannot. I miss her."  
  
"Father, she still loves you, no matter what you look like," her voice was soft.  
  
"I will not age, being of demon blood, I have no way to age," Kenshin gave a sigh.  
  
Opening his eyes, he looked over and saw a catgirl running. "Lord Shinta, she won't stop crying, we have tried everything, what is wrong with her?"  
  
They walked into the nursery and Kenshin picked her up and then felt inside her mouth. "She is teething, she'll be fussy, just let her chew on a clean rag, and it should keep the pain down."  
  
He knelt down and looked into eyes. "You don't like it here, do you?" he whispered softly.  
  
The women had left and he picked Rei up and rocked her gently. "You want to come home and stay with Kaoru-dono. My little Rei."  
  
He turned and saw Seto walking into the room. "I have talked to Toki and we came up with an arrangement. You and Rei are permitted to leave, but you have ten years, there is away to leave that world gently. Rei will have twenty years, but I'm sorry my son, you must return to your home."  
  
"I understand, is there a condition."  
  
"You will die, but it will be in a human way, it is not a human death really, and you may not forgive me what I will do." Seto walked up and touched his son's chest. "It will start there then spread, you will become ill. I will ask you this, you will not give this to Kaoru, no matter how much she begs, she will not come to this world. She will die a mortal death and it will be gentle if she believes you are to dead. I am sorry."  
  
"Father, thank you," Kenshin whispered. "How will Rei leave this human world?"  
  
"You will be sent up for her. She will think you her father. Her father Nuraku has been dead for nine months. That I am thankful, Inuyasha is good for something," Seto smiled.  
  
"Nuraku?" Kenshin blinked.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha may not look like it, but he is a powerful fighter and Nuraku almost destroyed the human world. Many demons want to destroy this the humans and are jealous of them. Inuyasha's father had been a good friend of mine and for a short time I was able to keep the peace between the sons. I was angry when the father dead, his two sons fought each other.  
  
"Tell me of my mother," Kenshin whispered and looked rather sadly at him.  
  
"I loved her more than the moon," Seto smiled. "Kasumi had your eyes, as I said before. She was a sad girl, her family died and she was living with her brother. When you were born she became far worse and tried to drown you, she succeeded in drowning herself, I could not save her, but I saved my son. I felt like I had failed her, her brother swore he would raise you as one of his own children, your uncle was a good human. He was the one who named you. I had to return to the demon world.  
  
"After about ten years I returned to reclaim you, but the village was gone, people were dead including your uncle."  
  
"There was a cholera outbreak," Kenshin whispered. "My family caught it and I survived, the village feared me and sold me into slavery. Then Hiko-sama took me in when some bandits killed the slavers."  
  
"I see, I should thank this Hiko-sama myself, you have grown so wonderfully and you look so human. I feared my demon blood would make you look like me. You took more after your mother than me, I am so happy for that."  
  
"I hope to see you again, Shinta, then we can talk more. Now you must go, Toki and Inuyasha are waiting for you."  
  
**  
  
Rei was sleeping soundly as Kenshin walked to the dock, he saw Toki yelling at Inuyasha about the boat. "You stupid mutt, I told you a hundred times not to do that."  
  
"Don't call me a mutt, you sound worse than Koga." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Keep it down, Rei-chan is sleeping, that she is. I don't need her crying right now," Kenshin glared at them and sat down in the boat.  
  
Toki handed Kenshin a small vile and whispered. "Drink this."  
  
Taking a drink, Kenshin felt a little sick. "What is that?"  
  
"Just what will measure the time you spend in the Demon world. As for Inuyasha, he is not returning here at all. As soon as he takes a step into the Human World, he is going to Kagome's time."  
  
The trip to the gate was long, Kenshin felt a burning in his stomach, but he choose to ignore it. Toki walked up the gate and touched it, the doors flew open and Kenshin and Inuyasha took a step forward into the gate.  
  
**  
  
There was a flash and Kenshin found himself standing on a trail. Inuyasha was walking up to Kaoru and the others. Kenshin dashed over to her and looked over his shoulder at Toki. "You are back where you started, Kenshin, time will continue soon. Soon, Inuyasha will be sent to Kagome."  
  
"Hey, pal, thanks for the help." Inuyasha and Toki vanished.  
  
"Kenshin are you okay?" Sanosuke was looking at him.  
  
"Yes, I am fine, just that it is time to leave. I feel safe now, that I do." Kenshin smiled at Rei who was giggling reaching up to trace his cheek. 


End file.
